If a person loses a thumb, thumb segment, or thumb tip, the result is impaired performance of the hand. Having an amputated thumb or thumb tip inhibits an amputee from performing some of the most basic tasks. For example, with a lost thumb or thumb tip, the task of typing on a computer or simply dialing on a phone becomes significantly difficult. These types of tasks require the actions with precision that only fingers are able to offer. Not only do fingers allow people to perform precise actions, but fingers also provide people with a increased ability to handle items. While holding an item in one hand, the weight of the item is dispersed through all of a user's fingers. By simply varying the force used by each finger on the holder's hands, the holder is able to manipulate the item in a myriad of ways. However, if the holder is missing a single finger, the amount of precision for the manipulation and the number of ways the holder can manipulate the item is decreased.